Cosas de Gemelas
by chikas de Black
Summary: Una capa de odio y malas intenciones se ciñen sobre Harry Potter... sus hijas han de salvar el mundo y a su propia familia... ¿Lo lograran? Fic by ClaraBlack y MapyOrt XD


_Cosas de Gemelas_

**Capítulo 1:**

**El comienzo de un todo**

Londres, afueras. Una gran mansión sobresalía de todo el paisaje. Era un lugar tranquilo y poco transitado. El padre, pelo negro, fuerte, alto, ojos verdes, gafas... y un signo muy identificativo: su cicatriz en forma de rayo. La madre, pelirroja, ojos marrones, alta...

Eran una familia normal, con sus tres hijos y otro en camino... vivían desahogadamente y sin preocupaciones. El padre pudo haber elegido una vida sin trabajar, la fortuna heredada de sus padres era tan grande que podía haber tenido esa misma vida. Lo único que les diferenciaba de una familia "totalmente normal" era el uso de la magia.

En el amplió jardín de la casa estaba James, el hijo mayor de 16 años, tenía el pelo negro y tan revuelto como su padre y los ojos marrones de su madre, además de tener un cuerpo que provocaba la envidia de todo el género masculino y los suspiros del sexo opuesto. Estaba tumbado en el césped boca arriba mirando las nubes.

Ashley, una de las gemelas, iba totalmente enfadada hacia su hermano. Ella era morena, de ojos verdes, un buen cuerpo, y tenía 14 años. Iba con una camiseta roja en una mano y la blandía peligrosamente. Su bonito pelo negro, igualmente revuelto, ondulaba al viento.

Mía, la otra gemela, se acercaba a lo lejos. Tenía el pelo negro, pero totalmente liso y bien ordenado, los mismos ojos de su madre y hermano mayor además de un buen cuerpo y, evidentemente, 14 años. Había visto a su hermana dirigirse con su camiseta nueva hacía su hermano.

**-¡¡ME PUEDES DECIR, JAMES POTTER¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ MI PRECIOSA CAMISETA NUEVA ESTA TAN... SUCIA??!!**- gritó Ash haciendo saltar a su hermano.

-¿Eso era una camiseta?- James frunció el entrecejo- me quieres decir... me estas intentando hacer comprender...- cogió aire- **¡¡¡¿¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTA COSA TAN PEQUEÑA Y AJUSTADA TE LA PENSABAS PONER?!?!?!**

-Exacto, veo que lo has comprendido- dijo Ash. Sonriendo se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano mayor- y...- tomó aire- **¡¡¡COMO VUELVAS A COGERME ALGO A MI SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO TE VOY A MATAR!!! **

**- ¡¡¡COMO ALGÚN DÍA TE VEA CON ESO PUESTO TE LO QUITO ASÍ NO LLEVES NADA DEBAJO!!!**- gritó James.

**-¡¡¡PUES AHORA MISMO ME LO VOY A PONER!! **- gritó Ash yendo a la casa.

**-¡¡¡NI SE TE VAYA A OCURRIR ASHLEY MOLLY POTTER!! **- gritó James mientras su hermana le hacía un mal gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mía que "acababa de llegar".

-A "la señorita" se le manchó su camiseta- gruñó James.

-Se le manchó o... se la manchaste- dijo Mía alzando una ceja.

-¡Qué más da!- dijo James haciendo ademanes con las manos. A lo lejos salía Ash con un topo rojo muy ajustado y unos pantalones pegados a la cintura y anchos. James frunció el entrecejo.- **¡¡¡PAPÁ¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE SE HA PUESTO ASHLEY!!! **- vociferó. Harry salió resignado y miró a su hija entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ashley-ve-a-tú-habitación-a-quitarte-eso-tan-corto-y-ajustado- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Ashley se cruzó de brazos. James sonrió triunfalmente, mientras que Mía sonreía enigmáticamente, sabía lo que, a continuación, haría su hermana.

**- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! -** llamó la chica. Al rato llegó Ginny con una voluminosa barriga de 7 meses.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Hay reunión familiar y no se me había avisado?- preguntó sonriendo dulcemente. Se fijó en la ropa de una de su hija y se dio cuenta del problema- Ash, que guapa estas hoy- la chica sonrió triunfal, a la vez que su gemela- ¿Verdad, querido?- preguntó sonriéndole peligrosamente a su marido.

-Claro, Gin, eso mismo le estaba diciendo yo a Ash- dijo Harry mansamente. James se fue bufando mientras sus hermanas chocaban palmas y reían. Harry y Gin entraron dentro.

-Ash... ¿Te has dado cuenta... de qué llevas la camiseta sucia puesta? (N/A, Mapy: pues un poco de asco da la verdad aarrgg…)- preguntó Mía con asco.

**-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! -** gritó Ashley. Corrió a la casa para cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente.

Diez minutos más tarde y Ash con otra ropa, estaban los tres hijos Potter sentados en la sala en silencio.

-Nagore debe estar a punto de llegar- dijo Mia.

Dentro de un rato también llegaran Will, David y Frank- dijo James. Las gemelas se miraron, Will, David y Frank, junto con James eran parte de la nueva generación de los Merodeadores, y Will y David eran particularmente más guapos que el resto y a Mia y Ash les gustaban mucho.

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa y Mia corrió a abrir, allí estaba Nagore. Pasaron a la sala, allí Ash se unió a la charla que su gemela y su amiga habían iniciado.

-Van a venir Will, David y Frank- recordó Ashley. Todas se miraron "aterradas" y miraron a James, que las miraba fijamente- nosotras... estamos arriba- y cuando desaparecieron del campo de visión de James comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Una vez en la habitación que las gemelas compartían comenzaron a abrir los armarios (N/A, Clara¿Los armarios¿No pueden compartir uno?) y los cajones. La ropa comenzó a volar por la habitación y las chicas se cambiaron una y mil veces de ropa, de peinado y de maquillaje.

Pasados tres cuartos de hora y con el noventa por ciento de la ropa de las gemelas tiradas por el suelo, las chicas estaban listas para recibir a los más guapos del colegio. Nagore llevaba un pantalón vaquero ancho, como el que se había puesto Ashley antes para fastidiar a James, y una camiseta roja que dejaba parte de la tripa al aire. Mia llevaba una falda por la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. Ashley, por su parte, llevaba una falda por la mitad del muslo (N/A, Clara: más normalmente llamadas minifaldas), una camiseta de manga tres cuartos muy pegada al cuerpo y unos zapatos parecidos a los de su gemela (N/A, Clara¿No van un poco frescas? Dicho suavemente...).

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Ashley sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al oír la voz de Will, lo mismo le ocurrió a Mia con David y a Nagore con Frank.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras mientras los amigos de James las miraban boquiabiertos y James las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Allí estaban el hijo de Bill y Fleur: Will Weasley, castaño (N/A, Clara: los Weasley son pelirrojos y Fleur rubia... y él es... ¿castaño?), ojos azules y un cuerpo... 100000000000; su primo, hijo de Ron y Hermione: David Weasley, pelirrojo, ojos azules y también un buen cuerpo. Por último el hijo de Neville y Luna: Frank Longbotton, moreno, ojos azules y también tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no mejor que el de los Weasley.

-Hola chicos...

* * *

**_Clara: Tal vez típico... tal vez predecible... ¡Pero nuestro:) este cap es de hace mucho, mucho tiempo XD hará casi ya un año :O pero aquí estamos publicando... este fic me encanta, pero es leeeeento... porque la gente no escribe ¬¬ XD pero publicaremos rapido :) por fa!! Reviews!! Se me olvidó presentarme XD soy Clara-Black :) XD se puede pasar por mis fics XD ¿Cuánto tardaremos en verlo colgado en el foro de los malos fics? mmm no creo que mucho XD bueno... ¡¡¡ojalá os haya gustado!!! Mil besos!!!! ah! y yo soy como Ash (H) XD necesitaba ponerlo u.u''' XD os kero!!!_**

**_Mapy: weno, ola a todos!! soy nueva aki publicando pero q queremos reviews xD bueno que yo soy como Mia... y que no se que más poner... beshitos!! ...::...Mapy...::..._**


End file.
